


Ash and Bones

by CorvusMellori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusMellori/pseuds/CorvusMellori
Summary: We all know what things are like after the start of the story. This is a little project of mine exploring how I think the relationship of my apprentice, Casper, and Asra would interact prior to canon events. Basically it's an exploration of character and relationship building all told from Casper's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In these first two chapters, Casper is underage. This is just a general warning, though nothing explicit happens or is even hinted at.

"Casper!" Her voice is stern, but motherly as she shouts after me. "Casper, put your shoes on before you go outside!"

  
"Yes, auntie," I call back before I slip out the back door. I don't like shoes, even the nice sandals she bought me. I feel trapped whenever I wear them.

  
I'm surprised to find someone has set up a booth right outside our door, but I can hardly blame them. It's a nice spot to do so. Better than some places, anyway.  
"What're you doing here?" I ask, peering in at the owner of the stall.

  
"Telling fortunes," he answers honestly, and my attention falls to the deck of cards sitting in front of him. "Would you like me to tell yours?"  
His smile is like being blinded by the sun, but it's impossible to look away from. I didn't expect the owner to be so handsome and I can feel my cheeks flushing. He looks young, probably not much older than me, and I grip the strap of my bag tightly as I shake my head.

  
"Not really," I answer with a shrug, quickly managing to recover. "I was just curious who decided to set up a booth behind my aunt's shop. Glad to know it's not someone selling the same things."

  
"I wasn't trying to be bad for business," he says, flashing me another smile. "I can move somewhere else if you want."

  
"No!" I practically shout it out and scold myself inwardly that I said it so quickly. "People usually come in through the front, anyway." I give a small shrug and look down at my feet for a moment. Maybe I should have worn shoes. "My name is Casper. What's yours?"

  
I can see his mouth open to answer, but his words are drowned out by the sound of flutes and marching. I thought I heard my aunt saying something about a visitor from Prakra, one of the princesses. There are too many people on the streets suddenly and I find myself herded out of the way and into the fortune teller's booth.

  
"Wait," I say, squinting up at the main attraction of this makeshift parade. I only catch a glimpse of her, but I know who she is immediately. I'm so excited that I feel like I might burst. "That's Princess Nadia!"

  
"Do you know her?" His lips curl up in amusement when I realize he's moved to stand directly beside me.

  
"I mean, not personally or anything," I answer, curling my toes into the dirt under my feet. He's a lot taller than I thought he was. Or maybe I'm just too short. "I just know of her. From back home."

  
It's like he can sense the tension suddenly radiating off of me now that the words have slipped from my mouth. He doesn't ask questions and the two of us stand there silently until the commotion comes to an end.

  
"It's Asra," he says suddenly, drawing my gaze back up to his face. He clarifies immediately. "My name, I mean. You couldn't hear me before."

  
"It's nice to meet you, Asra," I say, grinning wide. I can hear my aunt calling for me inside. No doubt she's found all my shoes and realized I'm barefoot by now. "I gotta go now, but maybe you can read my fortune sometime!"

  
With a smile and a wave, I'm off into the crowd as fast as I can.

  
~~~

  
I don’t see him again until the night of the masquerade. His stall had been packed up and moved by the next morning and I couldn’t find it again. I’m not sure if it’s actually him at first, but then I hear him speak and I know. I’m nervous to approach; I don’t know if he’ll remember me. The excitement of the countess arriving might’ve outdone our simple introduction.

  
“Asra?” I muster up the courage to say his name, tapping his arm lightly to get his attention. The woman he’s speaking with tips her head and takes her leave. “I’m not sure if you remem--!”

  
“Casper!” He says it with so much excitement that I’m honestly shocked. I didn’t expect this sort of reaction. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
“Everyone is here,” I say flatly. His smile under his mask has my stomach fluttering. “You moved your stall.”

His smile fades every so slightly as he nods. “I wasn’t getting much business, so I thought it best to go somewhere else. Were you looking for me?”

  
I can hear the eagerness in his voice. Like he wants me to say ‘yes’. I hesitate, my heart flip-flopping in my chest, before I nod slowly. He’s grinning again as soon as he receives my admission.

  
“You offered me a reading,” I say, adjusting the sash on my waist. “I wanted to take you up on the offer, but you just vanished. You must be a very experienced magician if I couldn’t fine you anywhere.”

  
“You just weren’t looking in the right places.” I can tell by his tone of voice and the softness of his expression under the mask that he’s teasing. He holds his hand out to me suddenly. “Since we’re already here, would you like to dance?”

  
“Yes!” The words come before I even have a chance to think. I take his hand and he leads me through the crowd and out onto the floor. I become hyper aware of his free hand on my hip as soon as he places it there. “I’m not very good.”

  
“That’s okay,” he says, pulling me close. “Just follow my lead.”

  
I nod. He’s good at leading and it doesn’t take long for me to catch on to the steps. Before I know it, he’s twirling me around, pulling me close after he’s spun me out. It’s hard to focus on anything other than him as we dance and his grin is infectious. I’m grinning ear to ear, but completely out of breath as soon as we’re finished.

  
“I thought you said you weren’t any good!” He’s teasing again as he leads me, arm in arm, to the outer part of the crowd. “Or perhaps I’m that good of a teacher?”

  
“I think I just learn quickly,” I retort, patting him firmly on the chest. “Don’t go thinking so highly of yourself.”  
“Would you like to go explore the rest of the festivities?”

  
When I nod, he leads me out of the ballroom and into the hall. The palace is huge and decorated extravagantly. I’m not surprised given that it’s the count's birthday. This isn’t the first time I’ve been and it’s likely not the last, either. Given how familiar Asra seems to be, I take it that he’s been many times before and I just never noticed him.

  
There are so many rooms to explore and we don’t even know where to start. There’s a room full of food and drinks, all of which taste amazing, and even a room with bubbles. This is here every year, but I’ve never had reason to go in before. When Asra urges me to try, I can’t bring myself to deny him. I’m laughing by the time we’re back in solid ground, having been bumped around by others in their bubbles. I never expected it to be quite as sturdy.

  
“Let’s get some fresh air.” He’s already leading out into the garden as he says it. He guides me toward a fountain and it seems there are less people over this way. He turns his back to the water, taking a seat on the lip. “Your mom came out shaking a pair of slippers after you ran off.”

  
“She’s my aunt, actually,” I correct him as I take my place beside him, slipping my shoes off now that I’m finally not going to get stepped on. I wave him off as soon as he tries to apologize for his mistake. “She doesn’t like it when I go out without shoes on, but I know where it’s safe to walk and where it isn’t.”

  
"It's understandable that she would worry," he says when I finally give him the chance to speak again. "You know you best, but you can't account for what other people might do or leave around."

  
"Now you sound just like her!" I roll my eyes and look away as I say it. I didn't come out here with him to get scolded for not liking shoes. "I just don't like the way they feel. It's like an extra layer between me and the earth . It's very grounding to feel the dirt or sand or grass or whatever beneath my feet. When I wear shoes, it makes me feel trapped. I don't like it."

  
"I wasn't trying to tell you it's wrong," he tries to assure me. "I just understand why she's worried. I would be, too." He gives a small shrug before hopping off the fountain and moving to stand in front of me, arms behind his back. "I also understand how _you_ feel. You get sort of a... _connection_ to the magic around you. When you wear shoes, it dulls the sensation."

  
"Yes, exactly!" I feel so validated having someone understand me. Or, at least, my actions. "She doesn't understand, though. Or, if she does, she just doesn't _care._"

  
"I'm sure she cares," Asra insisted, reaching out to take my hand and guide me back toward the palace. "She's your guardian, Casper. It's her job to look after you. I'm sure she would be devastated if something awful happened to you."

  
"I guess."

  
He pauses before we reach the steps and turns to me, tugging me close. I'm almost worried he can hear my heart pounding as he lifts my hand to his lips. His breath is hot and his skin is warm as he places a kiss on my knuckles.

  
"I have to go now, but I hope we can meet again."

  
He withdraws his hand, finally releasing me from what feels like a spell he's put me under. I know he hasn't. I'm just unbelievably, undeniably attracted to him. So much so that, by the time he's disappeared back into the crowd, I realize I never actually said anything back.

  
"Casper!"

  
I scramble to put my shoes back on before she gets close enough to see that I wasn't wearing them. She's likely already upset that I've been gone for so long.

  
"Sorry, Auntie! I didn't realize how late it was getting. Am I in trouble?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's expressed in canon that Asra and the apprentice only meet each other at the Masquerade for the first few years that they know each other. He also expresses that, though their time during those meetings is brief, the two of them grow close.
> 
> \---

It's almost as if he never existed in the first place. After spending what felt like ages with me in only a single night, Asra disappeared again. Just like last time, he's impossible to find. My aunt encourages me to give up on my search and on him. I have more important things to attend to. Like the shop and practicing my magic. I almost think that I have until he turns up again at the next masquerade, this time plucking me from the crowd.

It's another evening with him, but it's over in an instant. The following year is much the same and I find myself annoyed by how much I think about Asra even though our time together is so brief. I wonder if he feels the same, but his actions and words can only lead me to assume that he does.

My aunt continues to encourage me to focus more on my studies. She finally brings up the subject directly the night before she has to leave. It's a week before the masquerade and she invited me to come along with her, but I politely and firmly declined her offer. If it has anything to do with my family, other than her, I want nothing to do with it.

"You're a talented magician," she insists as she braids my hair. "It would be such a waste of potential spending all your time pining after one boy. There will be others. Ones that won't lead you on and leave you with heartache."

"I don't think he's doing it intentionally." I don't think he's that kind of person. Or, at least, I don't want to believe he is. "Maybe there's a reason he makes it so difficult to find him."

"That should concern you. If he's trying not to be found, maybe he's not such a good person."

"I just don't get that feeling from him, auntie." I pull away from her, giving her a look of complete betrayal. Good thing she's already finished my braid or I'd have to redo it myself. She looks hurt. "You and I both know I'm a _fantastic_ judge of character."

"No," she interjects. "You're good at magic, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to trick you. I just want you to be careful." She sighs and moves to stand in the doorway. "The offer to come with me still stands. I think it would be a good change of pace for you."

"You know why I'm not going," I huff, forcefully throwing myself completely on the bed and pulling my covers over my head.

"I know."

The next morning we have breakfast and I help her pack. As soon as I'm alone in the shop, it feels weird. Empty. Given everything happening back home, I know it's going to be a while before I see my aunt again. It's going to be so strange living alone.

The week drags on and it's business as usual up until the day of the masquerade. I close the shop early so that I can focus on finishing my mask and figuring out what to do with my free time. I find myself standing in front of my mirror, fingers tangling in the tips of my curled hair. I look older now, more masculine. I feel like long hair no longer suits how I want to look, so I decide then and there to cut it short.

It feels weird as soon as I've done it, but I like the me that's looking back at me when I look in the mirror now. My grin is infectious, freckled skin scrunching up in laughter. The way my hair now frames my face just right, my dark curls more obvious than they were when it was longer, and sitting messy atop my head. Without my Aunt, I doubt I'd ever have been able to just be _me_.

~~~

It's Asra who seeks me out in the crowd again and I'm surprised he even recognizes me with shorter hair. He comments on it, tells me it looks good, before he takes my hand and we make our way through the palace and through the fun. I feel lost in his arms and his eyes as he dances with me, guides me where ever he wants to go. He asks me what I would like to do, but I can only tell him I'll do whatever he wants.

It's getting late by the time we find our way to the fountain in the garden, my fingers laced with his as we take a seat. I feel closer to him now than I had previously and I think he feels the same. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me since he found me.

"Tell me," I start, pulling my hand free from his. "Why can I never find you?"

"I believe I told you once before." He continues when I look confused. "You're not looking hard enough."

"You're so _mean_!"

I'm only teasing and I give him a playful shove. He's not expecting it and topples backwards into the water, but not without dragging me along with him. I don't have it in me to be upset, instead finding myself laughing. He's laughing, too, but manages to collect himself fairly well.

Our masks are sitting crooked on our faces now. I reach up to remove his and it seems he has the same idea for me because he’s pulling mine off before I know it. We’re quiet then and he lifts his hand to caress my cheek. His skin is a little rougher than I imagined it would be, but it stills feels nice all the same. He opens his mouth to speak, just barely managing to form the first part of my name, before I lean in to kiss him, hands holding either side of his face.

  
There’s almost no hesitation in his reaction, one arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer as his free hand tangles in the back of my hair. It’s electrifying and I can feel a chill run up my spine as he kisses me back passionately. I’m reluctant to break the kiss, but we both need to breathe, so I pull back and he catches my head before I can move too far from him, leaning in to rest his forehead against mine.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, “ he says, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m surprised you beat me to it.” He grins at me and kisses the side of my mouth. “You are so beautiful.”

“Seriously?” I bark out, shoving him back down into the water. “You’re embarrassing.” I bury my face in his soggy clothes, holding him tight. I can feel my cheeks burning. “You can’t just tell me that all smooth after kissing me.”

“I’m not lying.” He sits up even more and runs his fingers through my tangled hair. “I would never lie to you.”

I feel like my heart is going to explode and quickly try to scramble up and away from him. The attempt is unsuccessful and I slip and almost tumbled back into the fountain, but he catches me and then carefully helps me get out. He doesn’t let me escape, pulling my face toward him so he can kiss me again. This one only lasts a second before he pulls back and I feel the rush of his magic on my skin. It’s such a pleasant feeling that I find myself wanting more.

“I could have done that myself,” I pout up at him. He’s used his magic to pull the water from my clothes.

“I’m sure you could have,” he insists as he moves to do the same to his own clothes. “I did it first, though.”

We kiss once more before we have to part for the night. I don’t want him to go because I know I won’t see him again until next year.

“Don’t look so sad,” he says as he helps me get my mask back on. He’s already replaced his. “This isn’t the end.”

“Try not to be so hard to find,” I huff before taking his hand in mine and flipping it over so I can kiss his palm. “I don’t want to have to wait another year to see again. If anything, you know where to find me.”

My heart aches when he smiles softly at me and turns to disappear into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for this chapter. It contains explicit sex, though it's the only chapter that does, which is why I've chosen not to include a rating for the story. Also, gentle reminder that Casper is a trans man.

It’s about a week later that we run into each other again. I’m closing up the shop when someone slips in before I can shut off the lights and lock the door. I open my mouth to announce we’re closed only to have my voice catch in my throat. Sometimes I tell myself that Asra is just a ghost bound to the palace or something because it eases the sadness only ever so slightly, but here he is now. Standing in front of me.

“I know you’re closing shop,” he starts, making sure the door is closed behind him. “I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep, but I didn’t think you’d open the door once the lights were out.”

“I might’ve.” I nudge him aside so I can put out the lanterns outside the shop. “I might’ve. You never know.” I lock the door with a noncommittal shrug and turn to finally face him, folding my arms over my chest. “Maybe you could have knocked to find out if I’d make an exception for you.”

“I’m getting the feeling that perhaps I acted far too rashly.” His sweet smile melts my heart as he draws me close and plants a kiss atop my head. He tilts my chin up to peer down at my face and I can feel my face grow hot from having him so close. “Perhaps I _ should _ have just knocked to find out.”

He presses his lips to mine then and my hands immediately reach up to tangle in his hair and keep him close. This kiss is more desperate than the last, all teeth and tongue the moment he allows me to. When the kiss is finally broken, I realize he’s backed me into the counter, hands on my hips to pull me flush against him.

“You’ve trapped me,” I say, hands settling on his chest. “What do you intend to do with me now?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” He leans down to bury his face in the crook of my shoulder, planting a soft kiss on my neck. “Were you hoping for something more?”

He lifts me up so I’m sitting on the counter now, my legs hugging his sides. He’s hard and pressed against me and my mind is buzzing. It’s pretty easy to figure out exactly what he wants. I want it, too, but I’ve never done anything like this before.

“I don’t have a dick, you know.” My fingers are tangled in his hair again and his breath is hot against my skin. He can likely feel how hard my heart is beating and I’m scared for a second because I don’t know how he’ll take this news.

“That’s alright,” he insists, lifting his head to kiss me again. “I kind of figured it out already. I take you’re fine with where this is going?”

“It would be a lie to say I wasn’t nervous.” My answer seems to suffice, as I feel him smiling against my skin. He pulls my collar aside and I inhale sharply when he sucks my skin into his mouth, biting gently. “Do you intend to take me on the counter or would you like to move to a bed?”

“Bed,” he answers immediately. “Where is it?” 

When I point to some curtains to my left, he picks me up and carries me into my room. He’s gentle as he sets me down, leaning over me to kiss me more. I’m both embarrassed and surprised when he slips his hand down the front of my pants to slip his fingers inside of me. It feels weird at first, but he manages to find just the right angle, my hips rolling up into his hand.

“Ah, f-fuck, Asra.” The moan slips out of my mouth before I can stop it and he lets out a moan of his own against my neck. The sound and vibration of it on my skin sends a shiver down my spine. I’m disappointed when he withdraws his hands and moves to sit up on my hips, but he’s quick to remedy some of that by stripping off his vest and shirt.

“May I?” He’s gripping the bottom of my shirt and I give slow nod, lifting up slightly to help him get it off. He frowns slightly when he sees the wrap on my chest and it worries me for just a second before he speaks. “There are binders you can buy. These constrict your breathing and can hurt you ribs.”

“I know,” I answer, glancing away from him. “I just—I already ask my aunt for so much. I didn’t want to bother her with one me thing.”

“I’m positive she would be alright with it knowing you’re hurting yourself otherwise.” The reassurance in his voice makes me feel better. “Can I take these off? I won’t look if you’re uncomfortable. You can even put your shirt back on. I just want you to be safe.”

“Go ahead,” I answer with another nod. “I don’t need to cover up.”

His hands work at unwrapping my chest, tossing the bandages aside. He looks me over once before leaning down to kiss my breast. They’re small enough that I could probably go without a binder in baggier shirts, but I’m not that confident in public like that. 

His fingers brush my sides and draw me back to the moment just as he makes a large mark on my right breast. His mouth moves higher to kiss my collar bone and he proceeds to suck at the skin there as well. It feels so good having his mouth on me, his breath hot on my skin as he settles heavily on my lap. My body feels hot all over, each gentle touch and kiss working me up more than the previous ones. I want his hand back down my pants, but he’s kissing down my stomach, pausing at my waistband, before I can even vocalize this.

“Why are you stopping?”

He takes this as his cue the strip off my pants and underwear. I feel so vulnerable being naked under him, but he doesn’t really give me a chance to dwell on that thought before he places his mouth on me. It feels so good that it elicits another moan, this one louder than the others. It surprises even Asra and I can feel him smiling. This is a pleasure that I’ve never felt before, but it feels as if it’s what I’ve needed for a long time. When he finally pulls back, I miss his warmth between my legs.

“Are you sure you want me to take you fully?” He asks, running his fingers up my stomach.

“Yes,” I answer and he nods, moving to grab something from the pocket of his pants. It’s a condom and that nervous excitement is back as he strips off his own pants and slips the condom on, hand working over his length, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

I’m not surprised by the ease at which he lifts my hips. He  _ looks _ strong. He’s big as he presses into me, but he’s slow, taking care not to force it. A small part of me feels like I wouldn’t mind even if he did. The sensation is, again, odd. It’s tight and he’s hot inside of me, but I adjust as he starts moving, each thrust going deeper than the last until he’s fully inside.

“You feel so good around me,” he whispers in my ear, earning a moan.

I start to roll my hips up against him as he starts up a rhythm. With each thrust, it feels better and better and I reach up to tug him down into a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate and he groans against my mouth. He looks so beautiful over me, eyes half lidded and panting from the pleasure.

“Can I be rougher with you?” He asks, grinning when I nod. He pulls out only to flip me over on my stomach, hips in the air as he shoves into me again.

“H-Harder!”

He obeys and soon he’s got his fingers tangled in my hair, pushing me down into the mattress. I can no longer get any intelligible words out, moaning loudly beneath him. His free hand finds its way to my clit and the sensation of his fingers moving over me is almost too much the bare. I can feel the pleasure building and building before it finally bubbles over and my muscles tense around him. He doesn’t stop until I come down from my climax, but I urge him to keep going until he finishes.

I’m out of breath by the time we’re done and he finds his way under the covers with me when we’re all cleaned up and dressed. Something about him is even more attractive now that we’re laying here and I feel as though it’s because of how intimate an act that was. He lifts his hand to brush some hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

“Is it alright for me to stay the night?” He seems so unsure of himself suddenly and it takes me by surprise.

“You’re already here,” I answer, scooting closer to him. He wraps his arm around me to pull me even closer.

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Asra is still beside me the next morning, arm lazily thrown over me. I didn’t think it possible for us to be any closer than we already were, but he’s managed to curl himself around me. He finally rouses from his slumber when I start to wiggle out from his grasp.

“Good morning,” he says sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn. He leans over to kiss the side of my mouth, but I turn my head so he catches my lips.

“Yesterday was my birthday, you know?” He seems genuinely surprised.

“Was it really?” He asks and I nod, urging him onto his back so I can rest my chin on his chest. “And how old does that make you now?”

“Eighteen.”

He lets out a quiet hum as he thinks over what I’ve said, fingers delicately playing with my curls. It feels nice to have his hand in my hair and to be so close to him. I prop myself up then and lean down to kiss him full-on. He breaks the kiss moments later, motioning for me to sit up. 

“So I guess that means I’ve already given you your birthday present,” he teases, tracing his fingers along on of the marks he left on my collar bone.

“You  _ are _ a pretty good present.” I lean forward to rest my head in the crook of his neck. I plant a kiss on the soft skin there and I can feel him chuckle.

“If you keep this up, I might have to kiss you again. “ He gives me a mischievous grin but kisses me again anyway. I break it to speak. 

“You’re thinking about more than a kiss,” I say as I move to straddle him. “Too bad for you. I’m going to make breakfast.” I promptly remove myself from his lap. 

“You wound me.” He feigns hurt, but he’s grinning at me as I move to pull on some pants and a shirt. He follows me out of my room and upstairs into the kitchen. He’s had the decency to pull on his shirts and pants, at least, so I won’t have the distraction. He sits down on a stool on the other side of the center island and rests his chin in his hands. “So what are you making me?”

“Sausage and eggs,” I answer as I pull out everything I need.

I can feel his eyes on me as I cook. At one point, he comes to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. I shrug him off on the pretense that it isn’t safe because I’m cooking and he obediently goes back to wait for me at the counter. I join him with our plates when I’m done, thought I find it strange that I’m eating with someone other than my aunt.

“So what does this make us?” I finally work up the nerve to ask and he makes an inquisitive hum.

“What do want us to be?” He asks, setting down his fork so he can turn toward me. I don’t have an answer and I swear he can tell from the look on my face because he immediately starts speaking again. “More than anything, I want you to be happy. If that means you want this to become more than what happened last night, then so be it. I would love to get to know you in more than one way. I’ve wanted to know you for a long time.”

“How can you be so embarrassing with such a straight face?” His honesty catches me off guard, as does the way he looks at me. His expression is so full of love and curiosity and it makes it hard to think. “I want that, too. To get to know you better, I mean. I’m just unsure about all of this because I don’t want you to disappear after today and only show up at the next masquerade.”

“I won’t disappear this time.” He continues when I give him a doubtful look. “I swear on my life that I won’t leave you again. If you’ll let me, I want to be able to wake up next to you everyday.”

“Why are you like this?”

I’m thoroughly embarrassed by his words that even the tips of my ears are burning. He grins before pulling my stool closer to his. His hand brushes my cheek and jaw before he grabs my chin to make me face him fully. I don’t resist when he leans in to kiss me.

“You can stay,” I say when we part. “Until my aunt comes back.”

He seems satisfied with this answer and turns back to his breakfast. He pulls me to my feet as soon as I’ve finished mine, but he quickly decides I’m not walking fast enough for him. I let out a startled noise when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I protest halfheartedly and he chuckles at me. He lays me down in bed and crawls over me, a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

“You’ve eaten.” I know where this is going as soon as he settles himself on my hips, thighs hugging my sides. “May I have you now?”

My response is immediate as I pull him into a kiss and he takes no time stripping us down to our underwear, and even that comes off quickly. He’s gentle with me until I tell him to be rough and we’re both a mess by the time we’re finished. He’s made more marks on my chest, though he doesn’t get away without some of his own.

“I should probably open the shop,” I muse, but I don’t move to get up just yet. I’m comfortable in his arms. It won’t hurt if I stay here a little longer.

“I’ll help you when you’re ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days, Asra and I spend time getting to know each other between customers at the shop and at night in bed. Sometimes we’re amazed at being able to even fit on my bed together because it’s hardly meant for two people. We start with simple things, like foods that we like or our favorite colors. He tells me of some of the places he’s been recently, telling me how much he would love to take me with him. My aunt is gone right now and I can’t leave the shop unattended.

We’re lying in bed one night when he brings up a questionable subject.

“You said you were from Prakra before.”

I frown slightly and pull back from him. I’m hesitant to talk about it, but he’s already told me so much about himself.

“I am,” I answer, sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest. “I lived there with my parents when I was a child. It wasn’t  _ horrible,  _ but there were a lot of things that made it  _ difficult.  _ I still don’t know why, but my parents weren’t very supportive of me. They kind of… kicked me out, I guess? My aunt took me in when she came to visit and brought me back here to Vesuvia. I don’t really know where I’d be without her, but I owe her so much already for just allowing me to be  _ me _ .”

He’s sitting next to me, arm around my shoulders by the time I’m finished talking. “I doubt she expects anything from you in return.” He says it with such confidence and kisses my head. “It sounds like your aunt really cares for you.”

“I know she does.”

~~~

Asra does disappear sometimes, though not for very long, and he’s always sure to tell me before he leaves. When he’s with me, he helps out at the shop and I make the executive decision to allow him to tell fortunes and to allow his familiar entry into my home. The only space we have is my bedroom, but we make do by pushing my bed into a corner and finding a small table and chairs in storage. He begins to teach me in our spare time and I’m amazed to find out he made the tarot deck he uses. He tells me I’m a natural and every time I use magic, he seems in awe of me.

I eventually share with him that I strongly prefer protection and luck based magic, though I know plenty of curses that could potentially ruin someone’s life. I learned them from my aunt because she always wanted to make sure I couldn’t allow people to mess with me. I’ve never used any of them before. I don’t have any reason to.

Our relationship continues and it’s been six months now. He stays with me almost every day and has recently started telling how much he loves me. I’ve been getting letters from my aunt back in Prakra. They don’t specify much, but she tells me she misses me. I’ve told her about my relationship and she was upset at first before coming around to the idea of it. These conversations take place at least once a week.

It’s two weeks out, then three, and I haven’t received any news from her. I’m completely on edge and worried for her and I’m thankful Asra is around to help comfort me. When I get really stressed, he sits me down and makes me tea, using his magic to ease my worries. It continues like this for weeks before I finally receive a letter.

“Casper!” He catches me before I hit the ground. My knees buckled under me after only a few words. “Are you alright? Tell me what’s wrong.”

I can’t seem to form any words and I’m sobbing against him before I even realize it. He holds me close, running his fingers through my hair to try and calm me down enough to speak. It feels like I can’t breathe, but the sensation of calmness that washes over me from his magic helps. He looks worried when I pull back from him, holding my face delicately as he kisses my forehead.

“Are you able to talk about it now?” I shake my head at first before nodding. “What’s wrong?”

I realize I don’t have it in me to repeat the words that are written in the letter, so I hand it to him. His brow furrows as he reads and, for a moment, he’s at a loss for words. My aunt has died. There aren’t any details. It’s just a finite statement on a piece of paper, but I know in my heart that it’s true.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, pulling me close again. “Take as long as you need to mourn her. I’ll try to do what I can to ease your pain.”

It takes weeks before I can finally bring myself to let go enough to move her things. We take apart my bed to put it in storage and convert my old room fully into a space that Asra can work in. It brings in extra money, too. He’s living with me full time at this point, so we’ve moved all our things upstairs into my aunt’s old room. Her things are boxed and placed in storage until I have the emotional capacity to actually deal with them. Asra does what he can to make the space  _ ours _ and we decide it best to get new bedding and furniture so that it’s not painful every night when I finally lay down to sleep.

My parents have the audacity to write me a letter weeks later expressing their sympathy for my loss and their sincere apologies for how they’ve treated me. All with the wrong name, calling me their ‘precious daughter’. I set the letter on fire instantly, earning a concerned look from Asra.

“It was worthless,” I say with a shrug as the page falls to ashes in my hand. “This is the only thing they sent that was worth my time.”

They sent me a jar of her ashes, but I don’t confirm that they’re hers until later that night when I sit down with Asra to summon her spirit. I felt traces of her magic from the jar and I knew she likely did all she could to make sure at least part of her made it back to me. Asra is astonished by the ease at which I’m able to draw her from the ashes, but he says nothing as I give my aunt a final farewell and release her from our world. That night I finally tell Asra how much I love him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that the Arcana universe is far more accepting of trans individuals, but I don't think that would necessarily mean transphobia doesn't exist. Hence Casper's parents being utter shitbags.


End file.
